Harvesting equipment, excavators, and other implements (referred to herein generically as excavators) are often used to clear areas of wood, stumps and other debris. These machines often are responsible for picking up the debris and feeding it into a grinder, recycler or other machine adapted to size reduce material. When a stump, chunk, log or other piece of debris is encountered that is too big for the size reducing machine being used, such debris must be split into smaller pieces, or must be handled separately. Some machines may have a wood splitter attachment that replaces a grapple device on an excavator, for example, that will accomplish the splitting function. These splitter attachments, however, are not adapted for conveniently grabbing and loading the debris into the size reducing machine for further processing.